Janet Sinclair
'Janet Melanee Sinclair' Goes By: '''Janet. '''Nicknames: Mel and Muse. Better Known As: The Huntress. Species: Human (Hunter). Age: 19 years old. Zodiac: Scorpio. Height: 5 ft 6 in. Weight: 120 lbs. Eye Color: Green. Hair Color: Blonde. Accents: American. Tattoos: Quote on her left ribs. Music note on her ankle. Piercings: Tongue & Navel. Orientation: Straight. Sexually: Promiscuous. Status: Single, not looking. Occupation: Cocktail Waitress. Allied With: The Hunter Association. Melanee was born and raised in the city of Las Vegas, Nevada. Everyone that lives in Las Vegas or is attracted to the large city has some form of a secret. Some tend to be darker then others. Melanee's parents had chosen to move here when her mother was pregnant with Melanee so that their little girl would grow up in a stable household and not moving around constantly. This also made it possible for her parents to still do their job, their family duty as hunters. Her parents did everything possible to not only keep Melanee safe but provide her with a normal life. Her childhood was very happy and could be described as average. One night a vampire had tracked the careless teen back to her house. The next night a group of vampires that were all part of the beginning of the Revolution attacked the house. This resulted in both her parents deaths, not to mention the blood and gore scene that Melanee came home to. She had been cheering at a high school game when her home was attacked. That very night she vowed to track the vampires down; to kill every single one of them. Melanee has become very, very vengeful since her parent's death. Without realizing it she's become quite cold and not very trusting of anyone. This also stems from a few bad relationships; all of which were after her parents death. She had been so eager in each of them, wanting love, affection that she was missing. She was trying to fill the void her parent's death had left. All she really wanted was someone to hold her and tell her everything was going to be alright. Instead she got a long list of boys that had put on their best gentleman faces and tried to pursue her for sex... for knowledge... just to use her in any way they could. She learned the hard way not to trust anyone, especially of the male gender and is leaning into the direction of having a fling with a female. Her mother had given her a pendant that is silver chained with a mixture of some kind of red liquid in a clear stone. Recently she learned that this gem masks her scent with a vampire's. She used this to get a cocktail waitress job at Carpe Noctem where she wears different color bunny outfits and serves in the VIP area. Usually she hears or tricks Revolution members into telling her what's going on and then she puts on her hunter gear and stops it. Traits: Charismatic, honest, strong-willed, and sly. Quirks: She doesn't ask for help, only breaks down in private, and her sarcasm is the best weapon against getting close to anyone. Habits: Smoking and drinking. Likes: Sarcasm, little weaponry, wild cats, starting sports, and sexual puns. Dislikes: The Revolution, bitchy slayers, rude men, being used, and being under appreciated. Fears: Being raped and zombies coming to undead life. Hobbies: Beer Pong, Hunting. Pet Peeves: People who are rude and/or small-minded. Allergies: Seafood. Fetishes: Slight bondage and domination. Strengths: Ability to sense others intention and be sly, her skills, her wit, her mother's pendant and her choice in unique weaponry. Weaknesses: That she's human, easily emotional and pissed off. Future Goals: To take down the vampires who killed her parents. Fashion Sense: Clothing varies from seductive and showy to comfortable and causal. She always wears the pendant that her mother gave her. Skills: Combat training, training in foreign languages, unique weaponry. Mystic Objects: Her mother's pendant. Melanee learned about her abilities in Las Vegas, Nevada. Her parents taught her the minor things and the rest she learned as she went. Melanee began to learn her skills when she was twelve. The hunter has mastered her skills after six years of nonstop training. Over the years this has helped her become known as The Huntress to the Revolution. One of her living Fae victims referred to her personality and combat moves as being like 'The Huntress' from Batman when telling Aiden about the attack and the name stuck. Family: Deceased. Best Friends: Alexis Cooper. Romantically Interested In: Alexis Cooper '''Past Relationships:? Sexual Encounters: ? Photos of Melanee in Action drive-angry-heard-3.jpg amber-heard-drive-angry-pic.jpg amber-heard-drive-angry-gun-64829.jpg 968full-amber-heard.jpg8.png all-the-boys-love-mandy-lane-20080215035700459.jpg 600full-amber-heard13.jpg 600full-amber-heard.jpg 600full-amber-heard10.jpg 600full-amber-heard9.jpg 600full-amber-heard11.jpg 600full-amber-heard8.jpg amber-heard-machete-kills-movie-poster-and-photos_1.jpg Photos of Melanee at Carpe Noctem 968full-amber-heard.jpg6.png 968full-amber-heard.jpg4.png MV5BMjI0MDc2NDM4MF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNTU0NzI4Ng@@._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg MV5BMTgwMTkzMzEwMV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwOTU0NzI4Ng@@._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg 968full-amber-heard.jpg7.png 968full-amber-heard.jpg3.png